What happens when two different worlds collide
by girlwithteelearings
Summary: I stepped out of the office and into the hallway slowly and meekly with Thalia at my side as I nervously pushed my blonde hair behind my ear. I tried not to bring any attention to myself but, a few seconds later, as Thalia showed me the way to my locker, I realized that I was being stared at. And not just by one or two people, but by everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Its ok Annabeth, Its just school…. There's nothing to be afraid of." Said my mom as she stopped the car in front of Goode High.

"Ok….. Here goes nothing…..bye, love ya" I said.

I got out of my mom's car and paced towards the office, but I didn't realize how fast I was until I went straight into a dark haired, punk looking girl. Our books fell all over the place.

"SHIT! CAN'T YOU WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!" she yelled.

"I am soo sorry" I said, not even bothering to look at the girl's face and I quickly bent over to start collecting our books.

She eventually bent down to help, which was when I got a better look at her face.

"Thalia?" I said a bit shocked.

"Oh my god! Annabeth!" she said.

Thalia and I used to the same school back in California. We used to be like sisters until she moved when we were 12. We first met when our parents introduced us to each other at the age of 3 and we have been bff's ever since.

"What are you doing here? "

"We just moved here last month and I'm just starting school today"

"No way! That's great! Common, I can be you're tour guide!"

"Thanks! So, can you show me were the office is? I need to collect my schedule"

-Page Break-

"So we a lot to catch up on huh?" she said as me headed to the office.

"Off course we do, especially since someone stoped emailing me!"

"oh ya! Sorry about that, I got busy and then I guess I forgot"

"Oh nice to know someone forgot about her own bff!" I said playfully.

"Here we are" Said Thalia while we entered the office.

**Hey guys just wanted to say that I don't really like Author's notes that much so you won't see a lot of them, but if there are author's notes they'll probably be at the end of the chapter so you can get on with story with our interuptions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia's P.O.V**

After I took Annabeth to the coordinator to collect her schedule we headed to her locker.

"Uuuumm…uuuhhh…..why is everyone staring at us?" said Annabeth. I looked around noticing the faces all facing us.

"Their not looking at US, their looking at you" I said with a smile.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

As stepped out of the office and into the hallway slowly and meekly with Thalia at my side. I tried not to bring any attention to myself but a few seconds later, I realized that we was been stared at, and not just by one or two people, but by everyone!

I said " Uuuumm…uuuhhh…why is everyone staring at us" Thalia looked around and said,

"Their not looking at US, their looking at you" She said with a smile"

I slowly looked around again and noticed she was right. Girls were giving me comforting and encouraging smiles and EVERY guy was sneaking me a flirty wink. But, why were they doing that? I was confused and my tension grew… and like that wasn't bad enough three girls dressed like multiple Sharpay's, who looked like they were treated even more famous the Michael Jackson (at that school) came up to me and looked at me,

"Wow, like, hope she's not as boring as her clothes"

"Ha, nice one Drew"

They said to each other, right in front of me!

Just then, at the back of them was a shy, meek, nerdy guy with dark hair and sea green eyes, He wore jeans, a dark blue sweater and huge glasses that magnified his eyes. As he looked at me in a hurry he gave me a smile, not like a smile all the other guys gave me, but a nice, shy and friendly one.

That smile warmed my heart and gave me the courage to say something I would have never got the guts to say,

"Okay, I don't do my hair or think about what I'm gonna wear every minute of every day, so what? Sue me! At least I have a life" I said and walked right past them like nothing happened with a shocked Thalia behind me.


	3. Two Years Later

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in A while..**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

Two years later...

It's funny how some people in the world are so lucky to have the  
perfect lives, perfect looks, perfect talents, smarts, popularity and  
amazing friends. It feels like they have no obstacles in life.  
Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and i'm the exact opposite. I'm a high school  
nerd with sea green eyes, along with thick black glsses to magnify  
them making me look worst that i already am. I have raven black hair  
which happens to be the only feature I like about myself.  
I go to Goode High and am A.D.H.D. and dislexsic but still do better  
that most people in my school so it's easy for me to hide it. By now  
you can probably tell that i'm your typical nerd...Including the fact  
that i'm in love with the most popular girl in school and have been  
from the first time I laid eyes on her...It was two years...  
[flashback]  
ago I ran n a hurry to get to my first class in the middle of  
September. As I ran I saw Drew and her crew that to a girl and  
immediately just like everyone else I ran to the side to watch  
forgetting about if being late mattered. The girl had gorgeous blonde  
hair and stormy grey eyes. As I got hipnotized in her eyes she looked  
into mine from a far, not knowing what to do I gave her a helpful  
smile and after she smiled back she looked back at Drew and said  
something that each and every girl in this school was scared to say,  
''Okay! I don't do my hair, or think about what I gonna wear every  
minute of every day sue me! Atleast I have a life!''  
from that day onwards she's been way more popular that Drew. Whenever  
she would pass by me she'd always give a small small smile, a wink or  
a wave but we've never talked.  
Today I the first day of the new school year and I'm gonna make that change.

* * *

''Hey Percy''  
Piper said to me as we walked into our new school.  
Piper is one of my best friends and the only girl I've ever talked to.  
Since we started schooling here she along with Leo, Grover and Nico  
were the only people who were nice enough to talk to me (and the  
occasional waves feom Annabeth). Thats how we became best friends.  
''hey Perce!''  
said the guys as if they were  
Piper's echo.  
''Hey guys''I said  
''Show me you scedule''  
Grover said.  
After we all shared our scedule each of us started heading to class.  
Turns out I only have one class with only one of them. Pipes. But that  
was math and it was last period. Now I have sience.  
As I entered the class I saw Annabeth sitting infront of the class and  
took a seat as far awaymfrom her as I possibly can. I know I'm a  
coward!  
''Good morning class I'm Mr. Luis and I'm your sience teacher this  
year. First we are gonna start with assigning you lab partners for the  
rest of the year.  
Lisa and Reed, Nigel and Saskia...Percy and Annabeth''  
My heart stopped beating for a moment.. when I meant I waa gonna talk  
to her this year, I was kidding! I say that to myself everyday and  
it's never been close to happening.  
''Hey, I'm Annabeth!'' she said cheerfully.  
''I'm looking forward to working with you...You are?''


End file.
